


Sweet Transvestite.

by palegingerade



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on those damn Rocky Horror Show pics, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Humor, One Shot, POV First Person, RPF, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something that just wouldn't leave me alone after those pics. If you haven't seen Ade in the recent one off Rocky Horror I suggest you stop what you're doing and watch it! (After you've read this, of course..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Transvestite.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and was a bit dubious whether to post it or not coz I don't usually like real person fics, but my friend really liked it so maybe you guys will too. Here goes. If you haven't already guessed, I absolutely love Ade (clue's in the name) and those pics in stockings were just too good to ignore. Apologies!
> 
> **my first and probably my only venture into RPF. I love Ade and Jennifer together, and as usual this is purely fiction and all in my head, don't sue!**

The main question was how?! How had this happened?

Yesterday I was a struggling actress, masquerading by day as a shelf stacker in my local supermarket, and today... Today I was being sent on a very last minute - albeit extremely welcome - dress fitting for a small part in a musical starting in a matter of days. A small part in a musical I didn't need to be offered twice as it was one of my favourites. I'd gladly accepted to fill in for one of the backing dancers who had, luckily in my case, developed a severe case of food poisoning literally overnight. Dusting off my dancing shoes and pouring over the script to get everything word perfect in record time wasn't a problem. I would have done anything to be part of Richard O'brien's notorious production of The Rocky Horror Show, even more so when I discovered who was to be joining the cast, and playing the part of the Narrator for opening night: Adrian Edmondson.

I'd adored him for years, so, for once, luck was well and truly on my side. I would quite happily do whatever it took to conceal my great ginormous crush on him and at least act professional. And I reminded myself of that again and again as the door of the lingerie shop was held open for me and I had to squeeze past him inside.

Well, that was what it presented itself to be to the general public. To those more in the know, the shop actually specialised in tailor-made lingerie for men, and gazing around, I was suddenly more than thankful that we were both here on the last minute and didn't have time for more appropriate costume fittings with the others. We were too late for dozens of boring visits to the wardrobe department so this would do just nicely.

I don't know how we ended up at the shop. The journey on foot had taken a mere ten maybe fifteen minutes, yet my feet had barely touched the ground. Somehow I'd floated mindlessly on air, numb and barely breathing as we chatted pleasantly and got better acquainted. The chime of the shop doorbell brought me momentarily back to earth and I tried to tear my adoring gaze away. It already felt like I'd known him for years.

Admittedly, I was still staring. Ade does have that certain look about him that makes it difficult not to, but I'm still not exactly sure what immediately drew the shop assistant to him. Despite being reasonably well recognised he looked oddly 'normal' and so unassuming in the flesh, and despite me explicitly stating otherwise, we might have appeared as any other visiting couple considering the shop's reputation and purpose. 

Not that I was complaining!

Well, despite how it might have happened, we were happily being fitted for a full corset, frilly french knickers, fishnet tights and a pair of deadly high heeled shoes. Somehow I'd ended up with garters and stockings as well and Ade had only giggled.

That was three days ago. I had tried to forget about it during rehearsals and Ade appeared to have forgotten about it too. So we were both quite surprised and breathless after a particularly vigorous song and dance routine when a rather large box appeared backstage addressed to a Mr. & Mrs. Edmondson. I may have had a bit of a fit at that but I didn't let on as Ade ripped nervously across the address and quickly into the cardboard. Considering the contents inside it didn't surprise me that much yet looking back now I don't think I'd be that embarrassed if we'd each opened a box of ten inch vibrating dildos! 

Looking into the box everything came back; the held-in fits of giggles, the mutual jokes of _Ooh that tape measure was a bit thorough wasn't it? How was it for you?_ from our respective cubicles as we each got dressed, and the painfully awkward walk back to the theatre afterwards in silence.

When our hands touched reaching into the box I didn't know whether to be excited or extremely embarrassed again. I settled for a combination of both.

Inside the box were two corsets, two pairs of knickers, two matching pairs heels, and two sets of near-transparent stockings. Ade, it seemed, had also remembered our strange experience in the shop. He stood there, staring for a moment or two - sweat glistening on his cheek in a perfect wet arc - before suddenly trying to divide the contents of the box, taking each black lace item he could find and leaving everything that was bright red lace and apparently mine in a pile. I couldn't cope with this! I couldn't even think about wearing what was left. All I could think about was what he had in his hands...

_A black lace corset?!_

I grabbed for the box and took it up the flight of stairs to my dressing room. All the other girls had gone to lunch, already in their formed cliques that I was well and truly used to not being part of as an understudy. I didn't mind this time. Hopefully it'd give me plenty of time to get accustomed to my costume before the dress rehearsal later. I placed the box on the floor and bent to hold up my corset. It wasn't something I would ever wear normally, but by the feel of the stitching and the steel bones in the bodice it was very good quality. This wouldn't be so bad.

It was another story when I examined the stockings and suspenders and eyed the ridiculously high heels. Surely there was an easier way of earning a living! What seemed a great idea in the confines of the shop and in my little bubble of infatuation with Ade was almost indecent in the harsh light of day. I had obviously been too deep in lust and way out of my mind to agree to wear this in public!

I removed my jumper and bra and managed to get the body of the corset wrapped around me in vaguely the right place. Not easy trying to lace with one hand and certainly not sexy! I glance in the full-length mirror; definitely a sight for sore eyes but not in a good way. 

This was a terrible idea!

I was still wearing my loose jeans and a now an ill-fitting corset - so ill-fitting that I could barely breathe deep in my solar plexus, but when it was fastened correctly it probably wouldn't be that uncomfortable. It already helped my not so well endowed cleavage so that was a definite plus. I made quick work of my jeans and pants, replacing them with red frilly knickers and pulling the stockings mid-thigh before I had a chance to have a change of heart. It was sort of comfortable, in an _oh my god. What the fuck am I doing?!_ kind of way and I glanced in the mirror again and then down at the shoes on the floor - my ensemble not complete without them - but, really, they made it difficult to recover any kind of dignity I had as I pulled them on and shakily stood up. They were a world away from my old trainers, or any other shoes I wear for treading the boards for that matter, and as I square my back and stand up straight I feel as if I'm about to topple over. 

So _not_ sexy!

I take a step, which is a bad idea, and much different to walking in boots. How do the other girls do this exactly? But when I look in the mirror my legs look, okay... Not bad for someone who is barely five foot six at a push and maybe not quite as fit as they used to be. I start to walk around the room, heel toe, heel toe. With a straight back and head held high, balance is much easier to maintain. Steady, I remind myself. Steady. Calm. Confident. Sexy?

_Cringe!_

Just as I'm about to give up and kick off the shoes I hear my name being called - bellowed, along with various expletives that I swear turned the air in the room a vivid, multifaceted blue.

"Shit. Fuck. Bastard, bollocks!!"

"Hold on!" I yell, tottering over to the door and thinking two things as I unlock it, one: I'm much less confident in the shoes when it comes to stairs, and two: I'm even less so when I recognise whose voice that is.

I follow it until I'm outside Ade's dressing room, wondering how I'd braved the stairs in one piece but not thinking of the fact I'm wearing this outfit when I hear that voice again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

I smile. His voice is rough in real life. Comical yet angry. Soft but crystal clear. Everything I'd imagined it to be. And I'd imagined it a lot! 

The door is shut so I lightly knock and after receiving no reply I nervously shove it open.

Ade is standing in the middle of the worn floorboards, wearing the black heels, the french knickers, the see-through stockings, and NOTHING else. I may have stood there, stammering and blushing furiously for longer than I'm willing to admit, and before my mouth ran away with me and I offered to 'lend him a hand' I lightly cough away my nerves. "Erm, is everything alright?" He immediately turns around, his face showing an expression of what is thanfully downright relief. 

"Thank god you're still here! I need your help to lace this -"

In his hands were the corset and the long length of ribbon that my eyes weren't able to focus on yet. It took me some time to form any words that made sense but I managed, "You should probably put that on first.. Before it can be laced."

He stood staring at me for a long moment, the soft arch of an eyebrow showing a hint of being... impressed? And then proceeded to arrange the corset over his bare chest and holding out each side of the ribbons to me. I didn't need anymore of an invitation.

I manage to walk towards him and grab the ribbons, gesturing for him to turn around as I focus on the bottom hook and eye fastening. "I hope you know that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here?" I say, trying my hardest not to make the quaking tremor in my stomach reach any further down both arms.

"Seems like you know exactly what you're doing if you ask me.." He replies forward at the mirror, his smile as playful as it was when we were joking around in the shop.

"Mines a bit loose, I don't think I was measured correctly," I start, desperately trying to talk about something - anything rather than have him look me in the eye again in the reflection. I've always loved his eyes without glasses and seeing them this close, this damned blue, was overwhelming. I lace and loop the bottom, the tension in my arms palpable as I work my way up his back and away from the black lace band of the knickers. I carry on, gulping silent short breaths and pulling a little too roughly to get the gaps equal on both sides. He makes slight gasping sounds with each harder pull but still no words are spoken. 

The corset almost looked like it was supposed to according to the brief description and all that needed doing now was to tighten it. I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on the ribbons, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible and not to stare at the pale expanse of his back as I pull taut and it arches willingly in my hands. Ade stumbles slightly on his heels and manages to choke out; 

"Christ! A little warning next time, love!"

_Next time?.. LOVE!_

"Sorry." I scrunch up my eyes, the air in my own lungs in thin supply with each loop and tug of my fingers. I peer down through my eyelashes, scared to even breathe heavily because despite my earlier dismissal, this was most definitely sexy! It seemed the top of the corset by the blades of his shoulders was loosely done, with the bottom by his...bottom, done up tighter. We were roughly the same height in the shoes but I hadn't got used to mine yet, or the fact that the man of my dreams was now in front of me in all his near naked glory, so it was difficult to reach and remain steady on my feet. I let go of the ribbons and hand them to Ade, my next words making me cringe so hard I'm surprised I didn't collapse in a pile of frilly lace and die. "Move this leg and lean over a bit."

"Sorry, what?" 

I ignore my fiery cheeks in the mirror and that all familiar teasing grin as he does as I ask. 

"Did you just tell me to open my legs and bend over?"

_Oh, god!_

"No! Not like that! I - Erm, I think I just might have done, yeah. Sorry.." We both giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation and I continue plucking at each loop and stitch until they shrink tighter and tighter against his skin. When I'm finished he looks so good I can barely take my hands off him. "You can stand up now." I say, hurriedly fastening a loose bow in the small of his back and tucking the long ends under the label of the knickers, running my thumbs under the waistband of his black knickers for the slightest flash of a second that wouldn't be visible to the naked eye. _God,_ that felt good! Ade stood up and I backed away quickly as he turned to the mirror and put on his glasses. He really didn't need to see how red in the face I was by now, or how close I was still stood behind him. 

"Bloody hell. I can't breathe! You do like to be quite thorough don't you?"

"Yeah. Well it has to look authentic on the night hasn't it?" I say, staring dreamily in the mirror. I might have said that out loud but I was thinking something else entirely, _How the hell had I got here? What the hell was I thinking? Fucking hell, you, Sir, are STUNNING!_ I steady myself on my heels again, shaking so much they're practically drilling holes in the floor. Thankfully, he interrupts the almost unbearable silence.

"Yes, you're probably right."

He turns fully to face me for the first time and I make a mental note to memorise that expression when he does; a beautiful mix of a shocked gasp and fading disappointment. 

"We really ought to try and be - professional..." 

"Uhhuh." I agree, still staring wide-eyed as he approached me again.

"Right. Good. Well that's me sorted. Your turn.."

"W-what?"

"Your turn." He repeated obviously, suddenly biting his bottom lip and deepening his grin. "Turn around and bend over and I'll soon sort you out, if you'd rather we used your terminology?" he giggled, it was beautiful, "you haven't time for another fitting and it'd be a shame if you missed out after you put in so much effort, wouldn't it?" I nod my head in agreement. I don't know what to anymore. All I know is right now I'd agree to pretty much anything he wanted. His hands glide down my sides and spin me around and I grip the back of the chair for dear life as the strong palm of his hand holds me there. I trusted the heels of my shoes even less than before with his thighs pressed against me this tight. What should have been an uncomfortable scratching of cheap lace on skin was suddenly so erotic I didn't dare move. 

I keep my head down, eyes closed, nails dug deep in the back of the seat as gentle fingers smoothed down silk, ran over ribbon and danced hot down the curve of my spine. Ade cleared his throat as he pulled back and tugged and I feel the warm hit of his breath on my shoulder. 

It was close. So much closer than I realised, and I was suddenly a lot more naked than I thought I was a moment ago, if that was even possible. The bodice loosened and fell away from my chest and the words spilled up from my throat at the speed of light long before I could stop them. 

"Uh, tighter!"

I panicked! Ade just chuckled under his breath as I squirmed my way uncomfortably back into the cups.

"Patience, my dear." 

He actually seemed to be enjoying this, the bloody beautiful bastard! 

"Tell me if this hurts." 

I nod, breathless again as ribbons rip in at my waist and the blunt of his knee braces hard in the middle of my back. I gasp this time - out loud with surprise as the force holds me still. I'm impaled, I think- still smiling,221 pulled tight, spine tingling in shock, dizzy with desperation, yet despite my cry and sudden shortness of breath, it really didn't hurt.

"Alright?"

"Uhhuh."

He works suddenly more urgently - fingers and grip somewhere between gentlemanly smooths over curves and furious animalistic pulls of crossed stitches until I'm bound in his hands and buried deep between his thighs. The air in the room stills from harsh grunts and soft sighs as I glance up breathless to the mirror. He's still holding me with both hands, palms moulded snugly and further constricting my waist which only spurs on my debauched train of thought - the thoughts I would have to remember much later as I was too busy admiring how good he looked standing over me like this: eyes glassy and lips wet, cheeks a violent dotted crimson. 

"There. You're done." 

He says, immediately swatting me on the bum with the full palm of his hand and strutting away on his heels.

Yes, he _strutted!_

Before I could even begin to daydream of that....there was no other word for it, _spank_ he pivots on the shoes, much more composed than before, showing only a faint trace of the blush on his cheeks and ever the professional despite what he was wearing.

"There's no way this is your first time wearing shoes like that, is there?" I ask. Really, he wore those shoes like he was made for them, not the other way around. No man - nor indeed woman, should be able to be that confident and look that delicious in those heels less than half an hour after they had worn them for the first time. The look he gave as he approached me again was one I was much more accustomed to: smiley, relaxed, just the right hint of naughtiness in those damned perfect eyes. Automatically, my gaze shot to the forced roll of his hips and down to the rim of stockings that dug in each of his full thighs. God, his legs were incredible!

"No, it's not the first time I've worn shoes like this," he took my hand and squeezed into my knuckles, "but it could be far worse I suppose." I squeezed back hard - for balance if he questioned it. He didn't. 

"How could it?"

"Well we could have an audience right now, and that would never do, would it?" I shake my head again, even more lightheaded as my chest heaved for oxygen and my heart raced through the silk. "Good. Now, it seems you've got the hang of getting me into this blasted thing, let's see how good you are at getting me out of it.."


End file.
